JAMKOS!
by Amore.ai
Summary: Drabble berseling poem / Sakura Haruno sedang asyik menulis puisi sambil memperhatikan Sasuke Uchiha saat kelas sedang jam kosong, tapi siapa yang tahu kalau Naruto akan menarik bukunya dan memberikannya pada Sasuke/ "Nani? Saku-chan menyukai Teme?"/ RnR?/ Humor kriuk tapi maksa masuk genre humor, efek samping tanggung sendiri :3


**Jamkos!**

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

This story : Amore Ilyin

[Sasuke U., Sakura H.]

Rated T / Romance and Humor

Abal, tidak baku, gaje, OOC

! D.L.D.R !

Sakura Haruno sedang asyik menulis puisi sambil memperhatikan Sasuke Uchiha saat kelas sedang jam kosong, tapi siapa yang tahu kalau Naruto akan menarik bukunya dan memberikannya pada Sasuke/ "Nani? Saku-chan menyukai Teme?"/ RnR?

! D.L.D.R !

Sakura Haruno menghela nafas bosan, netra teduhnya menatap ke seluruh penghuni kelas yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, sebenarnya ia bisa saja bergabung dengan Ino dan yang lain, yang mana kini sedang asik dengan kegiatan mereka, yang tak lain tak bukan, _'lambe no secret'_ , crossover dari lambe t*urah dan r*umpi no secret.

Alasan Sakura tidak bergabung bukan karena ia merasa syuci, tidak, tidak, ia hanya sedang malas saja. Sakura juga menyukai gosip kok, ia selalu terkagum dengan bagaimana orang-orang bisa tahu tentang hal-hal yang bahkan tidak diketahui oleh orang yang digosipkan. Keren sekali kan? Sudah mirip cenayang saja.

Apalagi jika yang dibicarakan adalah artis-artis papan atas yang hidupnya mirip dengan sinetron kisah nyata konohasiar, uh, menarik sekali, sampai-sampai mampu mengubah para penggosip yang sebelumnya manusia binasa menjadi netizen maha benar yang luar binasa.

Cukup, kembali lagi ke keadaan para penghuni kelas, macam-macam kegiatannya, ada yang menggosip, membaca komik, dengerin lagu, makan, tidur, dan yang paling menganggu adalah kumpulan pemuda macam Naruto, Kiba, dll, yang sedang mojok dengan muka mupeng, nonton video kucing lagi birahi, eh bukan, kucing ngeong gak ngomong, au ah terang, pokoknya suara 'yametteh' yang terdengar dari pojok sana sangatlah menganggu.

Netra hijau teduh Sakura kembali bergulir, dan terhenti saat menatap pujaan hati yang lagi baca komik, Sasuke Uchiha. Si doi ini orangnya udah di kode tapi gak peka-peka. Menghela nafas lelah, Sakura menatap buku coret-coret yang terbuka di halaman kosong, tangan mungilnya mengambil pena dan mulai menuliskan curahan hati tentang Sasuke Uchiha.

-X-X-X-

Ketika aku menutup mataku

Lagi dan lagi ada dirimu

Terus mengahantuiku

Tak ubah-ubahnya bagai candu

x

Untuk pertama kali

Saat kau menatap kemari

Tubuh ini bagai tak bernyali

Terasa beku tak terperi

x

Bagai dikutuk eros

Aku terus mengagumimu

Bagai disumpah phobos

Aku terus saja menantimu

x

Kau tak ubah-ubahnya bintang

Bintang yang tidak konstan

Begitu candu dan gamblang

Begitu lekat dalam ingatan

x

Dalam suara kesendirian

Yang mana begitu melenakan

Ku tuliskan sebuah curahan

Curahan tentang angan

x

Dalam gegap yang sunyi

Dalam gelap yang berarti

Aku tuliskan puisi ini

Teruntukmu, pujaan hati

x

Ya, khusus untuk dirimu

Dirimu yang tak pernah tau

Tentangku yang tak jemu

Tak jemu tuk mencintaimu

x

Dalam langit penuh bintang

Aku mencoba tuk menuntut

Bukan pada rumput bergoyang

Tapi pada goyangan rumput

x

Dirimu begitu menawan

Dengan wajah bak nampan

Dan juga jangan lupakan

Roti sobek yang menggiurkan

x

Kurasa ini sudah mulai ngawur

Aku memang tak pandai bertutur

Apalagi jika itu tentang dirimu

Dirimu yang mirip rendang beku

x

Yah, kucukupan saja sampai sini

Semoga aku bisa menuliskan lagi

Tentang sajak-sajak cinta

Untukmu, Sasuke Uchiha.

\- Sakura Haruno, 2018 -

-X-X-X-

Sakura tersenyum menatap satu lagi pusi tentang Sasuke Uchiha yang sudah dibuatnya, tangan mungilnya baru saja akan menutup buku tersebut, sebelum kemudian tangan lain menariknya.

Gadis musim semi itu melotot begitu tau siapa yang menarik bukunya, dia adalah si kuning tidak mengambang, Naruto Uzumaki. Astaganaga bonar dibelah dua, ini sih unlimited shit, jika Ino itu ember bocor maka Naruto itu ember ilang, alias ambyar semua isinya.

"NANI? SAKU-CHAN MENYUKAI TEME?" Teriak Naruto gak nyellow, padahal udah pake sendal sw*allow. Alhasil seluruh kelas menatap mereka sekarang, termasuk si doi, Sasuke Uchiha. Suara bisik-bisik tetangga yang gaduh pun mulai terdengar.

Sakura mengangkat tangannya hendak merebut bukunya, tapi Naruto dengan kecepatan seribu kaki no jutsu sudah melesat dan memberikan bukunya ke Sasuke.

Sakura cuma bisa melotot horor dengan jantung yang rasanya akan loncat ke perut, apalagi saat Sasuke terlihat mengernyit di bagian akhir, itu pasti karena sajaknya yang mulai ngelantur.

Arghh, Sakura harus apa? Otak cerdasnya berpikir keras dengan jutsu spesial, the power of kepepet, dan akhirnya tercetuslah ide untuk pura-pura amnesia mendadak sambil bilang, 'Saya siapa? Saya dimana? Kenapa saya keren?', hmm, bisa juga, lalu setelahnya ia akan ngibrit no jutsu.

"Ekhem!"

Sakura terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah ada selangkah di depannya, gadis kembang gula itu baru saja akan melontarkan aksi amnesianya, tapi suara baritone Sasuke yang sexy dan bikin kokoro lemah sudah mengalun lebih dulu.

"Jadi eneng suka sama akang?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sudut bibir berkedut menahan seringai.

Bazeng, napa pake eneng - akang segala sih, gakuat kokoro adek, bang. Biasanya juga gua - elo. Sakura nyengir gugup, suasana kelas juga mendadak hening, khidmat menonton atau bahkan merekam adegan langka di depan mereka.

"Itu ... "

"Maaf neng, akang dah suka ama yang lain." Sela Sasuke atas perkataan Sakura yang terpotong.

Sakura cengok, kok sakit ya, nyut-nyut gitu, tapi gak berdarah.

"Itu ... "

Dan lagi-lagi, belum selesai Sakura berbicara, Sasuke sudah kembali menyelanya.

"Akang sukanya ama Sakura Uchiha, jadi kalo eneng mau disukai akang, harus bersedia namanya diubah." Ucap Sasuke kalem.

"Eeehh?"

\- FIN -

[Rendang beku : sedap tapi dingin, kek Sasuke, sedap dipandang tapi dingin]

Hai, ini hanya fict pelepas rindu akan suasana kelas saat jamkos waktu sekolah dulu, maapkeun kalo ini gaje dan ekstra garing, sudah diperingatkan lho, wkwk.

Big thanks buat yang udah fav/foll/review fict **CRYSHANTHEMUM** , juga fict-fict Ai yang lain #sujud.

Sekian bacotan gaje dari Ai, **Mind to Review? :")**


End file.
